Tsunderes are Adorable!
by AL19
Summary: Tsukuyo has come to the fact that she's in love with Gintoki. But she doesn't want to admit it. How can she tell Gintoki her feelings when she doesn't want people to tease her about it? *LIME*


**This is my first Gintoki x Tsukuyo fic, so I hope you enjoy this one-shot! ^^ Yes, this is in Tsukuyo's POV.**

* * *

Here I am, in my hometown, Yoshiwara. I haven't seen Gintoki for a couple of weeks, but it was probably best that I didn't see him for a while anyways.

Reason for that? Well, I've been having this strange feeling where it feels like I like Gintoki...more than a friend, I mean.

I didn't want to admit that I began to have feelings for him. And I didn't even want to admit it to Gintoki himself, especially when he grabbed my breasts!

It was almost nighttime. The sun was beginning to set, when Hinowa came into my room, and asked me, "Lovely sunset, isn't it, Tsukuyo?"

I nodded my head at Hinowa and answered, "It is, Hinowa."

"Oh, Tsukyuo, I want to inform you that Gintoki-San is coming here tonight."

As soon as I heard that, a yelp escaped from my lips. I swiftly turned my head to see Hinowa, and all I saw from her was a smile. Her eyes were also closed.

I panicked in my head, _Wh-Why the hell is Gintoki coming over here NOW? Should I even tell him that I don't want to see him right now?_

Thinking on what I should say, Hinowa opened her eyes again, and asked, "Are you okay, Tsukuyo? Your face is turning red."

I blinked my eyes, and landed my hand on my cheek. Hinowa was right. I was burning like fire! I could feel myself shaking slightly, and fortunately, Hinowa didn't notice my hesitation.

She smiled again, and said, "He's on his way now."

Panic struck me in the chest. If I really did have these feelings for Gintoki, what would I have to do when he comes over? Hinowa didn't say that Kagura or Shinpachi would come over as well, so I realized that it was just Gintoki.

_Alright, you need to calm down! Gintoki's just a friend. A FUCKING FRIEND WHO IS ALSO PERVERTED!_

Seita dashed into my room, but he tripped on his own clothes. He fell to the floor, but didn't look hurt. He managed to push himself up, and say, "Tsukuyo-San, how come you haven't been seeing Gin-San lately?"

I stared at the little boy, trying to come up with an excuse. When I didn't say anything, he asked while blinking his eyes, "Hold on a minute. Could it be that...you love him?"

I opened my eyes wide, and clenched my teeth as I knit my brows. I walked towards Seita, and punched him in the head with my fist.

"OW!" He screamed in pain. "What did you do that for?"

Almost immediately, I answered, "I'm not in love with him. Don't be stupid." I gave him an angry expression, and then walk out of my room.

As I was walking in the hall, I thought in my head, _No, Seita's wrong! I'm not in love with Gintoki! But...why am I blushing now? Hell, why am I thinking about him now?_

I imagined him smiling at me in my head. Then, I had a flashback on when he helped me. I stopped my feet from walking anymore, and the more I thought about Gintoki, the more hot I would feel. But I shook my head violently, and continued to walk in the hall, with my eyes closed.

Later, the door knocked. I opened the door, and there stood Gintoki. He was picking his nose with his pinkie, but he said in a low tone, "Hey, Tsukuyo." He blinked his small eyes, and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

I exclaimed, "I'm fine! Come in!"

He obeyed, and without saying anything, he walked in. He took off his boots as Hinowa and Seita were behind me.

Hinowa and Seita greeted Gintoki, "Hello, Gin-San!"

"Yo," He replied, pulling his pinkie out of his nose. "So I decided to not bring Shinpachi or Kagura with me, because I sort of wanted to have some 'me-time'."

_HUH?_ I thought with confusion. _How can it be 'me-time' if he came to my home, which also includes Seita and Hinowa?_

Gintoki turned his head, and looked at me again. For some weird reason, he was looking from my face, down to my chest. When I had noticed this, I clenched my teeth, and punched him in the face.

He yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK? I WAS JUST WONDERING WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I shouted, "YOU WERE STARING AT MY CHEST, YOU PERVERT!"

It seemed that it was amusing to Seita and Hinowa because they began to giggle. I turned around, and went to the bathroom, with my face still blushing.

_This is why I didn't want to see Gintoki at the moment! Why the fuck is he even here?_

The sun was down, and the moon was now up. I looked at the moon, and noticed that it was full tonight. I smiled at the moon, until Gintoki called me, "Oi, Hinowa wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready."

I blinked, and immediately felt hot again. I had the urge to punch him again, but I knew it was stupid to do that because he just told me that dinner was ready.

So I replied without looking at him, "A-Alright then." I turned my body, and walked as fast as I could while passing Gintoki.

_Gintoki's making me nervous for some damn reason! What the hell is it?_

The two of us were at the table, and we were not eating dinner. Seita asked me, "Tsukuyo, will you pass me the sauce?"

I looked at the sauce, then held it, giving it to Seita. He smiled and thanked me for it. Gintoki ate quietly, and so did everyone else.

Hinowa opened her eyes for some reason, and she told me, "Oh, Tsukuyo. I also want to let you know that Gintoki will sleep here for tonight."

I was about to eat a piece of pork, but listening to Hinowa's words shocked me. I turned pale white. The piece of pork fell down, from my chopsticks that I was holding. My brow twitched, and I was in a lost for words.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?_

Seita exclaimed with a smile, "This'll be great! Tsukuyo-San's probably uncomfortable with her lover sleeping in this house!"

I slammed my hand on the table, and shouted once more, "HE'S NOT MY LOVER, YOU GODDAMN BRAT!"

He didn't flinch. Instead, he just chuckled. Hinowa did the same thing. I now couldn't look at Gintoki in the eyes, because Seita was right. I wasn't comfortable with him sleeping in this house, which I live in!

Gintoki didn't say a word. Was he not pissed off when Seita called him my lover? Well, either way, I didn't give a crap. If he could sleep in my house, fine. But I won't let him grab my breasts again, and I will definitively not let him disturb me while I sleep!

After dinner, Hinowa put the dishes in the sink, and then cleaned them up. Seita yawned, and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Good-night, Tsukuyo-San."

"'Night," I replied while smoking my pipe. I blew out a puff of smoke as I closed my window in my room. I was getting a bit tired as well.

Hinowa finished cleaning the dishes, and said to me and Gintoki, "Good-night, you two. Sleep well."

"You too," I said.

When she went into her room, I looked up to Gintoki. I gave him an angry look, and then began to walk away from him. But my shoulder was gripped by Gintoki's hand.

I widened my eyes as he pulled my shoulders back. I exclaimed quietly, "I-Idiot! What're you doing?"

"I want to talk to you," He answered in a tone I haven't heard from him before.

Finally, I stared into his red eyes. He said, "How come you were ignoring me?"

I hesitated, "I-Ignoring you?"

"Yes, you were ignoring me. Actually, you ignored me and tried to stay away from me ever since I came here. Tell me, Tsukuyo." He came up to my ear, and whispered, "Why are you trying to ignore me?"

My eyes were still opened wide, but in major surprise. I didn't expect him to ask such a question. Usually, he would make up idiotic jokes, and try to get perverted towards women. But...he was different this time. He sounded very serious, and I got a bit worried about him and myself.

I pushed his hands away from my shoulders, and I told him without answering his question, "Look, Gintoki. I'm not ignoring you. But I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me for the night. I'm not in a good mood."

Gintoki snorted, "Obviously. You hate me, don't you?"

There, I was in shock. I stared at him again, and I didn't move an inch. I thought, _What's he talking about?_

He moved closer to me, and I stepped back, but my back hit the wall. When my back hit the wall, his hands landed on the wall as well. He said, "Maybe you don't hate me, you just have a problem with me." His tone was calming down, but he still looked serious.

I lowered my head, and gulped silently. I didn't want to say anything to the man, so I shook my head, finally answering the question he asked.

Gintoki said with a somewhat smile, "No? Tsukuyo..."

"What?" I question without looking into his eyes.

His hand gently touched my chin, and he forcefully turned it, making me give him eye contact. Then, without even noticing it, his lips landed on mine. My eyes were opened wide in shock.

_He's...kissing me?_

Thinking on what was on his mind, his lips drifted away from mine. I quietly said, "Y-You..."

"Tsukuyo...I love you," He told me with no hesitation in his voice.

My mouth hung open, and I was really speechless. He kissed me, and now he told me that he's in love with me! I lowered my eyelids, and asked, "Do you...really love me?"

He nodded my head. I looked at the ground, and decided to tell him, "Gintoki...I began to have this feeling after the last time I saw you. I...I love you too."

He showed a more gentle smile, and leaned over to kiss me on the lips again. My eyes were closed, and I could feel water in my eyes.

_This kiss...feels more like desire._

After the kiss, he lifted my legs up, and he was carrying me to my room. I yelped slightly as we were in my room seconds later. My futon was already there, so he set my body on top of my futon. As I lied still, he trailed his finger on my lips.

I quietly said, "G-Gintoki..."

He smiled at me again, and moved his body to where he was almost on top of me. I called his name again, but he began to undress my kimono.

When I noticed what he was doing, I exclaimed quietly, making sure not to wake up Hinowa or Seita, "Wh-What're you doing? Aren't you taking this too fast?"

"I don't think there is such thing as taking it too fast," He replied while continuing to undress my kimono.

I clenched my teeth, and if I weren't in love with him, I would've punched him in the face again. But I already admitted my love to Gintoki, so I couldn't really do anything now.

When he undressed the top of my outfit, he saw my breasts. I shut my eyes tightly, and could feel one of his hands grabbing them. I gave out a quiet moan as he continued to grab it. Then, he lowered his head down, now licking my nipple. I opened my eyes slowly, and felt his tongue move around my nipple. I ruffled his wavy hair as I kept saying his name, over and over again.

When he was done licking my nipple, he began to take off his outfit.

I said, "I want to kick your ass right now."

He chuckled, "Tsukuyo, you wouldn't want to do that now. I love you, and you know that now."

I lowered my eyes again, and admitted, "Yes."

With that being said, he kissed me on the lips again, and I still didn't want to admit that I was in love with Gintoki. I mean, to Hinowa, Seita, or any of our friends.

But...it was true. I was in love with him. As he continued to kiss me, I felt...sort of happy.

I suppose that it was true love for us.

* * *

**Sorry for rushing the story a bit. ^^" Hope you don't hate me for that.**

**Also, I didn't bother writing Lemon in this. XD I am used to writing Lemon, but I just didn't feel like writing one in this, even if it is with my favorite couple. And I had to get this idea out of the way so that I can work on my other story.**

**I love Gintoki x Tsukuyo. It's my favorite straight couple in Gintama. ^^ And I will admit, Tsukuyo is like a Tsundere. LOL**

**Well, I don't have anything else to say, but I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! :)**


End file.
